


Like Animals

by Queen_Cuntpunt



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cuntpunt/pseuds/Queen_Cuntpunt
Summary: Anna has always been a hunter, but Jake is a different sort of prey.





	Like Animals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evildoughnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildoughnut/gifts).

> My half of a fic exchange with EvilDoughnut, she wanted some Anna/Jake so here we go.

Anna couldn't be certain how long she had been here in the entities realm. Past a certain point these trials blended into each other, she wasn't even sure when she stopped existing in her own world and was instead trapped here. Honestly it was mostly the same. Now instead of disposing of the bodies she hunted a giant spider demon whisked them away instead.

There were some differences of course. Once upon a time she was allowed to dispose of her quarry any way she desired, where as now she had to feed them to the beast by placing them on hooks. Sure sometimes the creature allowed her to kill one, or the last, or even all of them if she had pleased the beast but those occasions were rather rare. Also she was no longer hunting the same areas. Sure the creature replicated her home to a startling accuracy, but it also made her hunt in the most bizarre of places. 

Fortunately this trial was in a replica of her home. A place she knew well, and a place most of the survivors struggled to hide in. She was in her element here, the sound of rainfall drowning out her humming, and the strange birds that inhabited this mockery of her forest whispering the location of her prey as they attempted to sneak away to safety. 

Truly she loved these little birds that the entity provided her with. They reminded her of the birds back in her forest back home, calm gentle creatures that would startle at the slightest sound. They really did help with the hunt. Although she was down to her final survivor and unfortunately they seemed to like this one. 

Shorter than the rest of the men, and very much on the slender side she barely ever saw him. He was quick and quiet, focused on staying hidden instead of running. She had seen him many times in the distance, tinkering with the hooks, or pulling out tools to make a speedy repair, but he always managed to duck out of sight before she could get too close. One time she was certain she had him when she nailed him with an axe throw from across the cornfield, yet when she ran to his location she couldn't even hear the pained grunts her weapons usually elicited from her prey. 

Now she had been hunting him for over twenty minutes, and the birds that would usually help her remained resting on their branches, only flying off when she got too close clearly sensing her anger. An anger which stronger with every passing moment. She had searched every generator, and not one of them had been worked on, and had spotted the wide open hatch, yet still she hadn't found him.

It was the strangest of sounds that eventually led her to him, the faint squeal of an injured animal. It was familiar, a sound she had heard many times in her years in the mortal world, yet so foreign here. She had stopped her habitual humming and investigated, truly not expecting to find Jake. Yet there he was, kneeling on the ground, one of their medkits open on the ground in front of him, a tiny squealing mess bundled up in gauze in his arms. 

A rabbit, so small and helpless. Young enough to only have the softest shortest patches of fur. The red staining the gauze around the creature gave her pause. The survivor wasn't hunting this small creature as she had hunted many rabbits before, he was wasting his own supplies to tend to it. He hadn't even noticed her approach, his focus solely on the pitiful creature in his hands. 

She stood there for a moment observing the calm and gentle survivor. She was so quick to anger when it came to him, and yet here this dying creature was finding nothing but calmness in his hold. She had held many injured rabbits before, but she never experienced the silent snuggling that Jake was receiving. No she only experienced tiny claws, thrashing bodies, and frantic screeches. Didn't the tiny rabbit realize it was dying? Didn't Jake realize his kindness was wasted, that his efforts would do nothing.

He noticed her then, going stiff for a moment as his eyes widened in fear at her presence. A tiny noise from his patient took back his attention though, and he loosened his grasp that he had inadvertently tightened on the creature subtly shifting the small injured animal out of her line of sight. Anna's jaw dropped, was he protecting that pathetic thing, even at his own expense? Even now he wasn't running, instead she could see him using his thumb to gently stroke and comfort the critter. Yes his eyes were on her, ever wary, but he seemed reluctant to actually do the intelligent thing and flee. 

A tiny noise from the rabbit fully stole his attention back, she knew that noise very well. The creature was too weak now, there was no saving it, the squeal of an injured rabbit when there was too much blood in its throat to amplify properly. It would choke soon, on its own blood and nothing this foolish man could do would save it. The look on his face said he knew that as well, so why was he not running? Why would he not leave the weak thing behind and try to save himself?

His soft humming soothed the anger she began to feel at his lack of action. A soft soothing sound, gentle notes barely a whisper on the wind but she heard them all the same. He was humming to the tiny creature, and in that moment she understood, he knew he couldn't save the rabbit, but he was instead going to comfort it until the very end. Anna cocked her head to the side, silently observing, if he wanted to waste his final moments comforting another who was she to stop him, besides the music was lovely and she hadn't heard any music from anyone but herself in so long. 

Anna lowered herself to the ground as well, she both wanted to get a closer look at this peculiar survivor and if she was being honest rest. These trials were exhausting, the entity constantly pushing them to do more, to be better. She had spent so long hunting, and now she was just tired. Fortunately her closer proximity didn't push the survivor away, instead he stayed ever focused on his soothing little sounds, the gentle sway of his arms, and the tender stroke of his thumb.

Was it strange to be envious of a rabbit? To want what a dying creature had? Anna never considered herself normal, but even this felt strange for her. She had never once cared for a survivor, or wasted time seeking out any affection, yet she yearned for what that rabbit had. Would anyone ever hum songs for her again? She hadn't been sung to or held since her mother had passed. Would this survivor comfort her if the entity decided she outlived her used and decided to put her down? She doubted it, see had been the cause of his death too many times, and she certainly put no effort into comforting him as the spider beast pierced his body and carried him away. 

She had been sitting quietly admiring his face as he hummed, it was the broken look and sudden stop of his song that told her what she knew was coming. Of course it wouldn't survive, it was a miracle it lasted as long as it had. A quick glance to his hands confirmed it, a very still unnervingly quiet baby rabbit. Anna watched as he held the tiny creature to his chest in one arm while his free hand began tearing into the dirt between them digging a small hole. He dug out a small hole and placed the rabbit inside before resealing the hole with dirt. She had seen people do that before. She had done that with her own mother but never an animal, it seemed like a wasted effort. So much this survivor did was bizarre, and now more than ever she was intrigued. 

Anna watched for a moment, he was shaking now, small tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. But not tears of fear like the scrawny man shed, these were tears of sadness. He was not like the other survivors, and for now Anna did not want to treat him like the other survivors. 

With a swift movement she pulled the survivor to herself, whilst up righting herself from the forest floor. He went limp immediately, likely expecting to end up on one of those gruesome hooks. He wasn't even struggling as he usually did, maybe he was just that sad over losing the creature or maybe this was his way of thanking her for allowing him the time to care for the dying animal. Perhaps he would thank her in a better way once he realized what she was doing. 

With steady strides she passed hook after hook returning Jake to her favorite place in the forest, the cabin she called home. If he was confused he didn't show it, instead staying as limp as that poor dead rabbit in its shallow grave. With more gentleness than she knew she had she deposited the small survivor onto the floor by the small fireplace the entity kept ever-lite. Even in this cold dark forest it was always warm here, something she suspected the survivor would appreciate. 

She kept her moves slow as she lowered herself beside him again, but he still seemed to have no interest in fleeing. So with large cautious hands she reached for his back and began stroking, in much the same way she had seen him doing. She felt him flinch beneath her touch, but did her best to ignore it, after all her touch had been nothing but harmful before. She started humming her song again, eyes on the meek survivor beside her. She had time, maybe if she kept him around for a bit he would treat her like he treated those animals.

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the DbD fanfiction scene, let a girl know if you want to trade sometime.  
(ALSO: If you spot any glaring issues let me know, I finished this up SUPER late)


End file.
